Technical Field
The invention relates to a view panel for goggles, for example, sports goggles, ski goggles or protective goggles, or for a helmet visor, according to the preamble of claim 1 as well as goggles having such a view panel.
Description of the Related Art
A generic view panel is known from WO99/44555A. The view panel comprises an inner panel and an outer panel where the outer panel is disposed at a distance from the inner panel and is connected to this by means of an edge-side sealing means. The inner panel here designates the panel lying closer to the eyes during use and the outer panel designates the panel lying further from the eye during use. Such view panels are used for ski goggles and motor cycle helmet visors. They enable different materials to be used for the inner and the outer panels, for example, particularly scratch-resistant material for the inner panel and material which can be effectively provided with an anti-fog coating for the outer panel. Furthermore, any fogging of the panel is also counteracted by the enclosed air cushion in the intermediate space between the inner panel and the outer panel. However, these known view panels make it difficult for ametropic persons to wear optical glasses to correct the ametropia. Usually the hollow space delimited by the frame of the goggles is not sufficiently large to wear the required optical glasses under the ski goggles.
For this purpose, it is known from DE 8519305U1 to provide clamping devices within the frame of the ski goggles in which optical lenses can be clamped by means of laterally arranged support elements (so-called inner clips). The inner clips used for this purpose at the present time are inserted in the frame of the ski goggles behind the double panel.
Such optical lenses clamped in the hollow space between the face of the user and the view panel of the ski goggles are however significantly limited in their diameter compared with the optical lenses of conventional spectacles with the result that the peripheral vision is severely restricted. In addition, fogging of the optical lenses frequently occurs. Also the brushing of the user's eyelashes against the protruding optical lenses again and again poses a problem when wearing these inner clips.